1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pinball games, and more particularly to an indicator for indicating a variable value for a target on the playfield of a pinball game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Variable score values associated with targets in pinball machines have been indicated by rotary mechanical devices and multiple drop target assemblies.
A typical rotary mechanical device for indicating a variable target score value is shown in Kim et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,309. A round bumper target has a round top plate marked with numerals. The top plate is rotated to indicate different target score values.
A multiple drop target assembly is shown in Garbark U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,681. Multiple drop targets are disposed one behind another and have different visual indicia that are successively exposed as the drop targets are struck by the pinball.